Careful of what you wish for!
by Kyomi Mahoushi
Summary: It's always been Izaya's desire to read Shizuo reached a certain individual and now that person has granted him his wish.


Izaya always wanted to read Shizuo's thoughts but the damn blonde is just so unpredictable. If only he get close to Shizu-chan without him chasing the informant around. 'Hmm' the brunette stared at his laptop screen intensively. Namie had just gone home so there's only Izaya in his own apartment deep in thoughts. "If only I can get close to Shizu-chan without him knowing it's me for one day. Then reading his thoughts would be easy like breathing…" the informant whispered to himself. "Hi!" smoke instantly covered the living room Izaya narrowed his eyes to see clearly which is failing at the moment.

"Hello" there's the childish voice again and finally! The smoke screen is starting to fade and when it did no one was there "down here!" Izaya lowered his head and there was a child around 3-4 years old "my name's *censored* and I'm 1,000 years old! I'm here to grant your wish because I'm that nice" *****censored* confidently smiled "pfft…1,000 years old you said" the older started laughing so much that he was shaking "-sigh- anyway you wanted to get close Heiwajima Shizuo without him knowing it's you right?" a staff appeared in the child's palm "yea but what can you do?" he leaned back on his chair "I'll make that possible! The moment that you step out of this building you'll be under my spell" "oh really? What's your spell then?" "You'll know oh and my magic only last until 00:00 am so after that you'll be back to normal...normal…nor…mal" her words echoed and *censored* was gone. "This is kinda like Cinderella" so being part daredevil he is Izaya got his favourite fur coat and headed outside.

Weird….when did his beloved humans became so big? Izaya jumped up to the narrow path by the window of a shop as he make his way around Ikebukuro, wondering what was in the building he turned his head and a cat stared back at him at his eyes level. When he moves it mimic him…it took the natural genius some minute to figure out he had been mysteriously turned in to a cat. *Censored*'s head popped up in his mind that little brat. Ok so this must be her spell. 'Anyway Shizu-chan won't be able to resist me I look unbearably cute' was running through his head as he skipped around looking for the blonde.

'There he is!' the small animal ran up to Shizuo's leg and starting rubbing against it "hm I didn't know you own a pet Shizuo" Tom bent down and picked up the little guy "I don't" "where did you come from?" the dreadlock held Izaya up high. "Anyway see you tomorrow" the blonde turned around and waved then retreated his hands back to his pocket and Tom headed the other direction 'oh shit I was spacing out!' Izaya leapt out of Tom's arms and ran after Shizu-chan and jumped on to Shizuo's head with a perfect landing. "What. The. Hell?" the blonde twitched and brought the cat to his level "what do you want?" "Nya nya nyaa (I want you to take care of me protozoan)" Shizuo raise an eyebrow "oh there you are" Tom huffed "c'mon let's go home" Shizuo handed Izaya over but since Izaya didn't want to go with Tom, he wanted Shizu-chan, he unsheathed his claws and started scratched the beige skinned man "ok I think he wants you to look after him" "nya" "you can have it" Shizuo pushed the kitten to Tom "urgh you look after him he'll scratch me see?" Tom tried to hold the dangerous animal but he was rejected. "Bring him tomorrow ok?" the dreadlock ran away with sparkling tears as he turned away in slowed motion with colourful background. 'hey this look like one of that dramatic scene in every anime where a character is running away from their beloved…but it's one sided' Izaya thought to himself Tom continued to run in slowed motion away from the two. Shizuo held Izaya with his hands by the shoulder leaving the cat hanging and the both have fainted shadows from that ridiculous scene that just happened. Just so you know this can't happen in real life but why is it happening now? They're not living in an anime.

The monster stared at the cat for a while "hm…Red eyes and black fur…you look just like the flea" Izaya turned away 'Damn he's sharp' the blonde took him on his forearm and went shopping, apparently for cat food 'am I really going to cat food?' "Nya nya nyaa nyaa (I want tuna sushi. Tuna Sushi!)" Of course the blonde didn't understand and grabbed canned tuna in different flavour and some grocery 'thank god he didn't really buy actual cat food'.

"Kyaah It's Shizu-Shizu!" they recognised that voice. Oh yes it was her's, that otaku fangirl who also go around asking about which one of them play uke or seme "oh shit" the blonde turned and headed the other direction but too bad for him one of her friend (Walker) owned a van. And she just happened to be inside the van. "Hello Shizu-Shizu! How are you?" he didn't answered "oh it a cat that look like Izaya…Oooohhhh I gggeeetttt it now. Shizu-Shizu you actually like Izaya so you brought a cat that look like him for you replacement and loneliness didn't you? You Tsundere" Erika was trying to hide her huge smile with her hand but let me tell you it's totally visible "Hah…What with that rotten idea?" Shizuo chuckled Izaya looked up at him then to Erika then back at him "What's wrong Shizuo? You're in a good mood today" Kadota stepped out from the van Walker follows. "Really?" Shizuo turned to the two "ah you stopped smoking too" "I'm surprised you noticed" 'what is this? Shizu-chan laughed. He laughed! And since when did he start hanging out with the Dotachin gang?' "It's unhealthy for me and the people around me so I stopped for Kasuka" "That's good" Erika placed her hand on his shoulder "so is your brother uke or seme?" "Stop asking me that we're not gay" Erika stared at him in shock "you…you know what it means?! Are you into yaoi too?!" she said clapped her hands together "oh yea I was wondering why don't you ask Dotachin and Walker that which one of them is uke" "Don't call me that" Kadota complained Erika slowly turned her head to the two.

'I see Shizu-chan used the distraction to get away' Izaya walked around in the blonde's apartment. It was (of course) smaller than his, all the furniture was cheap, but it certainly looked warmer in here. Someone rung the doorbell Shizuo ran to open it "oh Kasuka" the cat snuck by the blonde's feet to see "come in" "ah I didn't know you brought a pet brother" "well, more like it came to me for free" Shizu-chan scratched the back of his head and back to the kitchen "so what's for dinner?" 'What the hell? His brother is suppose to be too busy to be at home to eat dinner' "Tuna sushi and the California roll" "have you got a name for the cat yet?" "Maybe you should give it a name" 'what are they doing in the kitchen? Can't see' and the cat start making his way to the kitchen where Kasuka walked out "great timing my brother just let me name you so why don't we call you Izaya? Since you look so much like him"

"Here you go" the (supposed to be) brute had just cooked dinner and had just put it on a small plate for Izaya, his greatest enemy. 'Did he poison it?' the cat took a nimble and eventually finished it in recorded time 'it's…good' that moment Izaya realised something…

(Warning: here comes the deep paragraph it may be unrelated to the story. You have been warned)

He still didn't know Shizuo as much as he thought he did. All the information (for example: Shizuo have a strawberry lube in his night table, a present from Erika on last year's Christmas) he acquired was only the surface he tried to dig in deeper many time but it failed. The only face he know of the blonde all these years is only, Anger. Every single (freaking) time he sees the blond a vending machine or a street sign was his meeting gift. Never once had he seen the blonde smile to **him **it's always someone else. And whatever Izaya wants Izaya shall have. He know somewhere in his body that he wanted Shizu-chan to be his. He wanted to lock the monster up and keep him away from everyone. No one is allowed to look at him; no one is allowed to touch him. In short Shizu-chan is off-limit to everyone but him. He knows he want that to happen but when he tried to chain the monster the brute always break the chain. That's why he hated the monster so much, he want to make the said monster beg him for whatever reason. Izaya love all human but they are closer to Shizu-chan than he is. But it's forbidden for him to be jealous of something he love it just doesn't made sense. Whatever comes to Shizu-chan never made sense. It's almost like logic doesn't work on this monster. Anyway now that Izaya knows what he wants he'll get it even if it's Heiwajima Shizuo.

'I…think too much' from dinner Izaya is now in the bath with Shizuo because he was thinking again. Kasuka must have gone back. Let me let you in on a secret. This isn't the first time Izaya see Shizuo's chest but it is the first time he saw 'that' part down 'there'. Shizuo had abs and a six pack perfectly toned and his waist is thin and one more important thing his ass was very (beep)able(in Izaya's opinion) "C'mon here" little did Izaya know "NYAAA!" Shizuo was starting to wash him 'he's going crush me! This bath water is going to turn red' "nya nya! Nya nya! Nya nya nya!" Izaya resisted and accidentally scratched the man. Shizuo sighed and gently patted his head. 'It's so warm and gentle I want him to touch me more' now he was starting to regret the wound he created on Shizuo soft and smooth skin. Time travel: now Izaya's target was drying him with a towel while wearing a towel to cover 'that' part and that ass. "Bedtime" after getting dressed in his pyjamas Shizu-chan brought Izaya with him to bed "Go to sleep Izaya" laying next to Shizuo and up close feels nice. The blonde was warm. In the silence Izaya discovered that Shizu-chan doesn't snore he can hear the others heart beat it's so soothing that it out him to sleep…

**Shizuo POV**

What the hell? He opened his eyes to the sunlight. I just had a dream. A dream where Izaya turned into a cat and lived with him. That's pretty screw up. Anyway time to get up he tried to sit up but something stopped him. He followed the hand to his right where Izaya(the cat) should be but instead he found Izaya(the human) sleeping soundly next to him. "Morning Shizu-chan" the brunette said still half-asleep and he discovered something new: Izaya have a sexy sleepy voice.

"HI!" a childish voice came out of nowhere "I'm *censored*" the kid appeared in Shizuo's room "hope you two had a good day yesterday oh and by the way I called you in sick Shizu-chi" great another nickname "see ya" and *censored* disappeared. "Get off flea!" the brute tried to shove the informant off but shockingly it has no effect. A piece of paper flew down it reads:

_Oh, and I disabled your strength for today only, Shizu-chi, have fun Iza-chi_

_*censored*_

"Hehe Shizu-chan" Izaya chuckled evilly and snuck his hand to that ass that he wanting to touch ever since yesterday. "Oi what are you doing flea?" "Making you mine~" and he landed a kiss on the blonde's soft lips. And whatever happens afterward is confidential except for these:

"Ah~ Iz-ah~-ya~" "haha louder Shizu-chan"

Owari


End file.
